The invention relates to a door fastening member of a furniture hinge constructed as a hinge cup which may be installed sunk in a recess in the rear surface of a door leaf, which member has at its upper edge a fastening flange which engages the inner surface of the door leaf and projecting from whose underside at a lateral spacing from the actual cup member are offset fastening pegs which engage in associated bores in the door leaf and which may each be fixed in the associated bore by means of a fastening element which is rotatable relative to the fastening flange.
Whilst the door fastening members, constructed as hinge cups, of hinges were originally manufactured almost exclusively of plastics material in an injection moulding process, whereby they were constructed predominantly as impact installable cups pressed in a force-locking manner into the associated recess in the rear surface of the door leaf due to the inherent elasticity of the plastics materials used, which impact cups were in part additionally also secured in a form-locking manner by screws, they have been manufactured in more recent times increasingly either of metal in an injection die casting process or of metal plate in a stamping-pressing process. The fastening of such metallic hinge cups by pressing or hammering in requires additional measures, for instance the arrangement of fastening pegs of elastic plastics material which engage in separate fastening bores and which are separately manufactured and are arranged on a fastening flange projecting from the actual cup member of the hinge cup. These fastening pegs are either constructed as oversized fastening pegs which may be driven or pressed into the fastening bores, that is to say may be fixed in position in a force-locking manner, or they can be of expanding dowel-like construction by virtue of longitudinal slitting, whereby the expansion then occurs after the pre-mounting of the hinge cup on the door leaf by screwing the shaft of fastening elements constructed as set screws into a through bore in the fastening flange and the fastening pegs. The disadvantage of hinges of this construction is that the fastening of the pre-mounted hinge cup can only be effected by means of a screwdriver and the retaining force which may be achieved depends also on the precise dimensional matching of the external diameter of the fastening peg to the diameter of the fastening bore whilst taking account of the expansion which may be achieved by screwing in the shaft of the fastening screw and also on the characteristics of the material of the door leaf. As a result of peripheral, sharpened ribs on the external surface of the fastening pegs, which penetrate somewhat into the wall of the fastening bore during the expansion process, a certain form lock of the fastening pegs in the fastening bore is produced over and above a pure force lock. During disassembly the resiliently expanded fastening peg portions must, however, then relax back so far that the sharpened ribs come completely free from the recess formed by them in the wall of the fastening bore, which is not always guaranteed. The demounting of the known hinges thus cause problems from time to time.
With this background, it is the object of the invention to provide a metallic hinge cup which may be fastened in recesses and fastening bores in the rear surface of door leaves and which makes an absolutely reliable mounting and demounting of the hinge cup possible without a special tool being necessary for this purpose.